


Later Date

by triste



Series: The one where Victor is ridiculous and Yurio saves the day a lot [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Yakov needs his blood pressure medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: “Here’s the thing, see,” Victor breezes. “Yuuri mysteriously misplaced his suppressants, so now he’ll be going into heat. It’s a terrible shame, I know, but I could never leave him to deal with this on his own. I’m his alpha, remember? And his coach. And his fiancé.”“It’s the middle of the season!” Yakov roars. “Vitya, you can’t just–”“See you in five days!” Victor says brightly.Then the line goes dead.Yakov hurls his phone at the window in impotent rage, and it actually makes a bigger dent than Yurio’s did.“I wish people would stop doing that,” Georgi sighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopenotara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara/gifts).



Title: Later Date  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: For [nopenotara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara) and also inspired by this cute little omegaverse comic [here on Pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60615051). This was supposed to be more humorous than it actually was with Yurio and Victor cockblocking each other and Yurio getting momzoned in the end. Oh well. Suffering dad-in-law Yakov makes his rightful appearance, and will do so again in a future fic. <3

~~

It’s difficult not to worry about Yuuri sometimes. He has a bad habit of wandering off on his own and getting lost when he needs time to think, which means Yurio has to track him down to literally dropkick sense into him.

In short, he’s an idiot with a head full of flowers who’s always unfailingly polite, which is not a good thing to be in a place that’s crawling with alphas. He’s been fine so far because he usually smells of Victor, but even then Yurio has no idea what’s going through their heads sometimes. They’re engaged, for god’s sake, so why Yuuri still has no mating mark yet is anyone’s guess.

“You need to quit standing out so much,” Yurio complains as they warm up together in Lilia’s studio. 

“I don’t stand out,” Yuuri says mildly. “Not compared to you and Victor, anyway.”

But he does, and that’s the problem, because he genuinely seems to believe otherwise. Yurio knows him well enough by now to realise that he’s not being deliberately obtuse or yanking his chain, but that he really is this lacking in self worth and awareness. 

“Whatever,” Yurio relents. He might as well be talking to a brick wall. “Don’t smell so good, then, and people won’t keep hassling you for attention.”

It’s because he’s new, and different and exotic, and Yurio knows how much he hates being crowded, just like he knows Yuuri is too well mannered to tell them to back off. 

“God, you’re annoying,” he sighs. It makes Yuuri smile (of course it does; he never takes anything Yurio says seriously). “Get down here a minute, will you?”

Yuuri bends his knees so they’re on eye level with each other, confused but willing to go along with whatever Yurio is planning. There’s still no reaction when Yurio rubs his cheek against the side of his neck, but it doesn’t matter. He’s scented him just enough to make sure anyone else will steer well clear.

It might not do anything for Yuuri, but it obviously works on Lilia upon entering the studio. She tactfully chooses not to comment, but the way she raises her eyebrows speak volumes. It’s kind of hilarious until she starts barking criticisms at him for his terrible form, and then he concentrate on trying not to get yelled at for the rest of the afternoon.

~~

Yuuri always gets home late after dance lessons. Victor would try making dinner if only he hadn’t been banned from the kitchen for his previous culinary disasters, and Yuuri doesn’t let him eat out as often as he used to either.

“Even if you’ve got money to burn, it’s still a waste,” he always says.  
Victor doesn’t mind either way, but he’s getting hungry, and so is Makkachin. Before he can start contemplating the idea of takeout, though, the front door opens, and Yuuri’s voice is music to his ears when he calls out “I’m back!”

Makkachin greets him first, but Victor isn’t far behind. 

“I missed you,” he croons, gathering Yuuri into his arms.

“Yes, I know,” Yuuri waves him off. “Time for dinner, right?”

Victor would sulk if Yuuri’s stomach weren’t grumbling and making it very clear what his first priority is, so he forgives him and reattaches himself once Yuuri is situated in front of the stove, although the usual sense of contentment that tends to accompany his doting is missing. He smells too strongly of Yurio, and Victor doesn’t like it.

Yuuri doesn’t notice at first. He’s used to Victor being affectionate by now. His mind is also currently elsewhere, leaving Victor free to scent him, careful and thorough, mouthing at his nape until he’s the only one he can smell on Yuuri’s skin.

“Much better,” he declares. Yuuri hums a noncommittal response before offering him a taste test, which Victor approves with a happy, “Vkusno!”

“Me or the food?” Yuuri asks wryly.

“Mostly you,” Victor says, mouth busying itself with Yuuri’s neck once more. “The food’s not bad either.” He presses a kiss under the curve of Yuuri’s ear. “Tastes like your mom’s cooking.”

Yuuri smiles at that, pleased, and tells Victor to go set the table. 

~~

It’s impossible for Yurio to concentrate on practice with Yuuri reeking so badly of Victor, and it irritates him to the point where he starts to flub his jumps. Yakov, naturally, tells him off for his poor performance, and the constant nagging gets on his nerves even more. 

It feels as if Victor is pissing him off on purpose from behind the scenes, which makes Yurio want to piss him off right back. At least he has the excuse of actually still being a child. Victor is old enough to know better, not that he acts like it. 

After half an hour of getting nowhere fast, Yakov tells him to take five and cool his head. The other skaters have the good sense to avoid him while he’s in such a foul mood, except for Yuuri, of course, because he’s a moron.

He’s also concerned, but at least he doesn’t say something obvious like “are you okay?” when Yurio is clearly not. He simply offers Yurio water and waits patiently by his side to speak up on his own.

“This is your fault,” Yurio accuses. 

It isn’t, though, not really. He just needs to vent. Yuuri understands this much at least, because he doesn’t apologise either the way he would have done in the past. That’s good. He’s getting better.

What Yurio doesn’t get, however, is Victor. Why doesn’t he just mark Yuuri properly instead of pulling this passive aggressive bullshit? If he has a problem with Yurio looking out for Yuuri, he should say it to his face. 

It’s like the Grand Prix Final all over again, with him being the one to spur these assholes into actually *doing* something about their relationship, so he grabs Yuuri by the wrist and drags him off to someplace quiet.

Someplace quiet ends up being the men’s room, which is pretty ironic considering it’s where he and Yuuri first met.

Yuuri tries to pull of his grip once the door is closed behind them, but Yurio doesn’t let him. Instead, he tightens it further until Yuuri bares his teeth with a hiss.

“Yurio, you’re hurting me,” he says softly.

“Just – shut up, okay?”

He’s an alpha. He could push Yuuri around if he wanted to – has done before – and Victor isn’t here to defend him. He’s not even the one Yurio is frustrated with, but his expression is so trusting that it totally rubs him the wrong way for some reason.

The height difference between them pisses him off too, but it’s worth leaning up on his tiptoes to see Yuuri’s eyes go wide.

“Stop making my life so difficult,” Yurio growls, dropping back onto his heels and nudging his nose where Victor’s scent is strongest. Before Yuuri can ask what he means by that, he bites down on the place where neck meets shoulder in a mocking imitation of the mating mark.

He’s not prepared for the way Yuuri jerks in response, or for how his own body reacts to it, but there’s an unmated omega right in front of him, and it’s enough to make his brain temporarily short circuit with want and need until Yuuri squeezes his shoulders, gentle but firm, and says, “That’s enough.”

It’s not like Yurio actually meant anything by it, but the rejection still hurts when he lifts his chin to find Yuuri staring at him, gaze clear and unaffected, while Yurio’s mind feels hazy and drugged.

He’s probably crossed a line somewhere. He should probably apologise.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri says. “It’ll be okay.”

It’s not okay.

For the first time in his life, Yurio is afraid of Victor, and even though he’s never seen him quite this furious before, his pride still prevents him from looking away submissively when Victor turns up to put him in his place.

“My bad, all right? It was just a joke.”

“A joke?” Victor echoes, tonelessly.

“Both of you, stop posturing,” Yuuri cuts in. “You’re making a scene.”

It’s a tense few seconds before Victor finally concedes. He’s better at letting things go than Yurio is, and although his face is still dark with displeasure, he apparently decides it’s not worth upsetting Yuuri over. 

Yurio really does feel like a little kid then, and that’s even worse. It would have been better if Victor had just punched him. He just laughs it off, which Mila takes as a signal that it’s safe to stop keeping her distance.

“Come on, you guys,” she says, only half teasing. “I expected blood.”

“I’m sure Yurio considers it a lesson well learned,” Victor replies glibly, although the hand that ruffles his hair is anything but affectionate. “You’ll control yourself better in the future, right?”

Yurio knocks his hand away with a click of his tongue and a muttered, “Condescending asshole.”

~~

It comes as no surprise to anyone when Victor calls to tell Yakov that he and Yuuri are taking time off for the next five days.

“Five days?!” Yakov bellows down the phone.

“Here’s the thing, see,” Victor breezes. “Yuuri mysteriously misplaced his suppressants, so now he’ll be going into heat. It’s a terrible shame, I know, but I could never leave him to deal with this on his own. I’m his alpha, remember? And his coach. And his fiancé.”

“It’s the middle of the season!” Yakov roars. “Vitya, you can’t just–”

“See you in five days!” Victor says brightly.

Then the line goes dead.

Yakov hurls his phone at the window in impotent rage, and it actually makes a bigger dent than Yurio’s did.

“I wish people would stop doing that,” Georgi sighs.

Yurio hasn’t bothered checking his own device since the whole story blew up on social media and he had to tell his fan club to stop sending Yuuri death threats. It seems to have taken on a life of its own since Mila’s original Instagram post, with Yurio being cast as the tragic victim and Yuuri as the traitorous vixen who toyed with his poor, innocent heart. 

JJ, of all people, was the first to reblog it, with the added comment of _I TOLD YOU YUURI KATSUKI WAS EVIL_ and the whole thing just took off from there.

It seems to have won Yurio a lot of new fans, if only because they feel sorry for him about something that never even happened in real life, but it’s difficult to feel like a fraud with Phichit defending Yuuri’s honour so valiantly. Nobody spams social media like Yuuri’s self-proclaimed BFF, and it doesn’t take long for #best bro chulanont to start trending.

 _HANG IN THERE, YUURI_ is one of the last posts Mila shows him, quickly followed by _CALL ME AFTER YOUR SEX MARATHON IS OVER_.

“Ugh, TMI,” Yurio says.

“What else do you think they’d be having right now?” Mila grins.

Yurio’s grandpa knows the truth, thank god.

“You did a good thing, Yuratchka,” he says, which he kind of did, by helping Victor and Yuuri in his own dickish way, and he gets pirozhki out of it, so what the hell.

~~

They finally return a week later, at Yakov’s insistence, but Victor implores that he needs at least one more to actually recover. He looks half dead and like he’s aged about ten years. Yakov pays no heed to his appearance or his whining. 

“Guess you’re not as young as you once were,” he scoffs.

“It’s not my fault Yuuri is a stamina monster,” Victor says. “But I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that I was capable of satisfying him myself without the use of–”

“JUST GET ON THE ICE!”

Oddly enough, his fury doesn’t extend to Yuuri, who only receives a grunt of acknowledgement as he apologises for any trouble.

“I sense preferential treatment,” huffs Victor.

“This is the person who will bear my future grandchildren,” Yakov retorts. “Of course I’m going to be nicer to him than I am to you.”

Yurio can tell, even before Yuuri removes his scarf to reveal Victor’s mating mark. He smells different too, like he’s not available anymore, which probably means Yurio won’t have to worry about him as much.

“Took you long enough, old man,” he says, not entirely sure how Victor will respond, but he knows they’re back to normal when Victor beams through his exhaustion.

“He’s letting me plan the wedding at last, but now we’re fighting because I want to spend lots of money and Yuuri doesn’t. He’s also opposed to the idea of a twelve month honeymoon.”

“Why are you both so stupid?” Yurio despairs. 

It’s like the suffering never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I forgot to mention that I'm [needsmoretea @ tumblr](http://needsmoretea.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to throw ideas at me for more fic or something (it beats writing college papers). <3


End file.
